


Screenshots

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, All legal up in here, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, No underage, Scott is a little bit of an asshole, Scott is only seen in text messages, peter may or may not struggle with technology, two consenting adults in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: Text Sent:Babe, you know how to screenshot right?or the one where Stiles is dating Peter and he may or may not know how to take screenshots on snapchat





	Screenshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Hey y'all! This is part of my 1,500 Follower Fic Giveaway! I hit 1,500 followers on tumblr a few weeks back and to celebrate I offered a giveaway! The winners had to give me two sentence starters, both of which I needed to include in the fic, and a prompt.
> 
> [Inell](http://inell.tumblr.com/) winner of this fic prompted:  
> YAY I WON! Okay. Giving you choices here: Stiles/Jackson, Stiles/Allison, Stiles/Jordan, Stiles/Peter, Stiles/Laura, or Stiles/Cora. I'm also good with Polyam for Stiles/Any of the above. Prompts: “Just admit I’m right.” , “What about a compromise? I’ll kill them first, and if it turns out they were friendly, I’ll apologize.” , “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” or “Blasphemy! Sex solves everything.”
> 
> This took a little bit of a racy turn, but I hope you like it nonetheless!! I also took a little inspiration from a Text From Last Night "I snapchatted him nudes and he didn’t screenshot a single one of them because he’s a gentleman."
> 
> Thanks to [Caitlin](http://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com) for beta'ing this for me!

Stiles positions himself on his bed, arching his back as best he can to get the best vantage point for the picture. Snapchat is tricky, because the camera has no stabilization, and the lighting sucks. Luckily, he’s been doing this for a while and exchanging nudes is one of his favorite past times. 

The picture comes out really great, showing the little mole on his ass that his boyfriend loves to kiss. He sends the picture with an unlimited time setting and an added caption with “;)”. 

The receiver of the snapchat opens it, but doesn’t respond. He never responds with a picture, but that’s kind of how their relationship works. Instead, he sends a chat, 

“More,” is all it says. It makes Stiles smile, and he prepares for another. 

They do this a lot. More than he would admit to a lot of people, but it’s one of his favorite things about dating an older guy. Another picture gets snapped, and it’s sent to the person listed as Beeeaaa!!  

“You’re amazing,” comes a couple seconds after the snap is opened. 

The light is fading outside as the sun is sets, he only has a few more minutes before he has to depend on the light from his ceiling fan, which does him no justice what so ever. 

He grabs his selfie stick and rigs up his phone to it, preparing his next, and probably last shot. The clock also says his dad will be home in a little bit too, and the last thing he needs is his dad finding him in a compromising position while sending nude images to a man who is older than him by quite a bit. 

For this his chest flat on the bed. The phone is held up over his head, aiming down his back just enough to see the curve of his ass at the bottom, and his asshole in the reflection of the mirror. 

Stiles has to take a few, because he can’t really see what he’s taking in such a compromising position. Finally, he snaps one that he is happy with and manages to send it adding the caption “last one” followed by a few heart emojis. 

As soon as it’s sent, he crawls off the bed and pulls on some pajama pants. He’s got an exam in a couple of days and he should probably start studying for it. 

A few seconds later, Stiles gets a text message from him, asking him why he can't send any more. 

Stiles 8:34pm

My dad is going to be home soon.

Peter 8:34pm

:(

Stiles 8:35pm

And you call me childish

It’s endearing. Stiles can’t believe how happy he’s been since they got together. Everything has just seemed so easy. The years of sexual tension while he was in high school finally came to a conclusion when Stiles entered college. They’ve been together now two years. Though, their relationship is still a little bit of a secret to a few people.

Most importantly, it’s a secret to Stiles’ father. The age difference is a little more than a few years and Stiles’ father would flip out if he found out. It wasn’t supposed to last this long, it was supposed to be a fling. A sexual conquest for both of them. 

Who knew it would turn into something more? 

Stiles goes down stairs and throws a lasagna into the oven for dinner, all the while texting back and forth with his boyfriend. 

A text from Scott comes in, asking him what he’s up too. 

 

Stiles 8:42pm

Not much, talking to Peter, getting ready for dinner.

Scott is one of the few people who know about their relationship. Okay, “few” being two people. Stiles has Scott to talk to about it, and Peter has Derek. It took a long time to convince both Scott and Derek to keep the secret, they both were more than a little disapproving of the whole thing., Eventually though they both changed their opinion once they saw how good Stiles and Peter are together.

Scott 8:44pm

Gross, I don’t need to know anymore.

Stiles 8:45pm

I snapchatted him nudes and he didn’t screenshot a single one of them because he’s a gentleman.

Scott 8:45pm

or because he’s old and doesn’t know how to take a screenshot

Stiles 8:46pm

OR HE’S A GENTLEMAN SCOTTY.

Stop being mean to my boyfriend.

Scott 8:46pm

It’s not my fault that he is of a different era.

Stiles 8:47pm

Shut. Up.

Scott 8:50pm

Never.

It's amazing he even understands snapchat at all in the first place.

Not many things make Stiles doubt his relationship. But sometimes, Scott or Derek say something that makes him feel a little bit, weird. Like maybe he and Peter aren't as good together as he thinks. It did take a few months for Peter to understand how to use Snapchat, but Stiles blames that on the concept of Snapchat rather than snapchat itself.

On a whim, and with very poorly placed trust in Scott, he texts Peter. 

Stiles 8:54pm

Babe, you know how to screenshot right?

It takes a moment for Peter to reply. The longer it takes for the reply to come, the more it makes Stiles wonder just how different they are. 

So much times passes that Scott texts him while he’s waiting. 

Scotty 9:00pm

You asked him didn’t you

Stiles 9:01pm

Maaybee

Scott 9:02pm

What did he say?

Stiles 9:04pm

He hasn’t answered

Scott 9:05pm

He's probably googling it right now.

Just admit i’m right.

Stiles 9:07pm

Never.

Finally, Peter texts back.

Babe 9:09pm

Yes?

Why?

Stiles 9:10pm

Just something Scott said. It’s dumb.

Babe 9:10pm

What did he say?

Stiles 9:12pm

That you were too old to know what screenshotting is.

Peter seems to go radio silence for a short time again. In the meantime, the front door opens and the sheriff walks in. He sets his bag on the floor near the door, and makes his way to the kitchen. The timer goes off for the lasagna in the oven. 

“Hey kiddo, I can’t stay long,” he says, walking into the kitchen where Stiles is still sitting at the table. 

The sheriff pulls dinner out and sets it on the stovetop to cool a little bit before they dig in.  “We’re short staffed again; I need to be back in a couple of hours. I’m going to eat real quick and then shower before I get back to the office.” 

The sheriff  tries to cut into it but it’s still too hot. 

“Err, I’ll let it cool a little bit and shower first.” 

The lasagna steams as it cools off on the counter and John heads to his room. Moments later,Stiles hears the shower kick on. 

“Okay dad, I’ll be here,” he says to himself more than anything.  

Stiles pulls out a salad from the fridge along with a bottle of salad dressing. No matter what, his dad will not make himself a well-balanced meal. Meaning Stiles has to do it. 

The molten lava, that is a lasagna fresh from the oven, cools enough to be cut and served. He sets the plate down on the table, and piles on a good helping of salad next to it. Just as he does, his dad’s bedroom door opens. John comes out wearing a fresh uniform, his hair still wet and dripping a  little down his collar. 

He doesn’t sit at the table, instead he picks up his plate and starts shoveling it into his mouth. 

“Whoa Dad, eat slower,” Stiles tries. His phone buzzes a couple times in his pocket, but he ignores it to pay attention to his dad. 

“Hey, I’m your father. I should be fathering you,” John says around a mouthful of pasta. 

“Well, one of us has to be the adult,” Stiles pokes at his food, his dad still standing, though now he’s leaning on the edge of the counter. It’s moments like this that make Stiles feel brave enough to tell his dad about him and Peter. 

Their relationship has been really good the past few months. He has been dropping hints that he might be seeing someone, but still something stops him each and every time. Something about dating a guy who is only a few years younger than his father makes him think the relationship might not go over very well. 

“Got any plans tonight?” John asks, his plate nearly empty. Well the lasagna is gone at least, the salad looks untouched from where Stiles is sitting. 

“Umm, I might go over to a- a friend’s house. I don’t know yet, got an exam in a couple days I should study for.” 

Stiles looks at his dad and puts a forkful of salad into his mouth, raising his eyebrows suggesting his dad do the same. 

“Are you ever going to tell me more about this ‘friend’?” John asks, following Stiles’ lead and taking a small bit of salad onto his fork. 

Stiles just looks down and tries to hide a smile.

“Maybe someday,” he offers, “When things are more...solid.”

“You’ve been going to this ‘friend’s’ house for two years now. You know you can tell me if you’re seeing someone,” John reassures as he steps away from the counter and moves to take his plate to the sink. 

“Yeah, I’m just,”  _ scared you’re going to disown me for dating someone twice my age,  _ “still not sure how serious it is.” 

There is still a smidge of truth in that, Peter can’t possibly see a future with Stiles.

“After two years? I’m really starting to worry there is something you’re hiding from me,” John sighs as he walks to the door and puts on his jacket. “No matter what kid, I love you. I’m sorry we can’t continue this, but I gotta go.” 

With that he’s out the door. 

Once the door is locked, Stiles pulls out his phone and sees a few more texts from Peter. 

Babe 10:12pm

I’m not that old Stiles.

I know how to screenshot.

Babe 10:18pm

Look.

There’s a picture sent of what looks like a news article from a couple days ago. 

Stiles decides to call Peter. 

“Hi,” Peter answers. 

“Hi,” Stiles shoves another bit of lasagna into his mouth. They’re quiet for a few seconds. 

Peter finally breaks the silence, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah, my dad just told me he’s going to work for the rest of the night. You can come over if you want,” Stiles offers as he finishes the rest of his food and takes his plate to the sink to wash up, phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. 

“What would we do if I came over?”

“Not talk about what’s wrong by doing something I heavily suggested in those snaps I sent earlier.” 

It’s quiet for a second, like Peter is mulling over the idea. 

Finally, he responds, “I’ll be over in a few minutes, I just need to finish something up here.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here,” Stiles smiles while they say their goodbyes, his stomach has butterflies in it. Even as he puts the now clean dishes away and spoons the leftovers into containers he’s giddy that Peter will be here soon. 

It’s not more than half an hour when there is a knock on the back door. Peter lets himself in, knowing there was nothing he had to worry about, only Stiles’ jeep was in the driveway. 

“Hey,” Stiles calls over. 

Peter skips a greeting and goes in for a kiss. After they pull apart, they both have a dopey smile on their face, “Hi.” Stiles goes back in and deepens the kiss, but Peter doesn't let it last as long as Stiles wanted it to last. 

“Are you going to tell me why that comment from Scott bothered you so much?”

“No? Let’s have sex instead,” Stiles tries to pull Peter into a kiss, but the older man pulls away and goes to stand a few feet away. 

“Sex doesn’t solve all of our problems, Stiles.”

“Blasphemy! Sex solves everything,” he blurts, but he knows Peter’s right. “Fine,” Stiles stands up and goes to stand with Peter. They pull each other into a hug, Stiles puts his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Sometimes Scott says things that make me remember our age difference and how different we are.”

“What prompted Scott to say such a thing?”

“Scott said you were too old to know how to screenshot my nudes on Snapchat.  I told him you were being a gentleman,” Stiles changes his view to look Peter straight in the eyes. 

“Well, there is a reason I’m dating you rather than Scott,” Peter says as he pecks a kiss on Stiles’ lips. 

Stiles looks to Peter as his eyebrow rises questioningly. A little smirk grows on his lips as he responds, “So you  _ would _ be screenshotting my nudes if you weren’t such a gentleman?” 

“No one said that,” Peter replies as he puts some space between them. “I just get so distracted by you I don’t even think about screenshotting. Plus, I get to see you as much as I want, why would I need to save silly pictures?”

Stiles can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. There are a lot of things that make him doubtful and scared, but his amazing boyfriend always seems to know what to say to make it better. Knowing that Peter would always have his back makes him happy beyond belief. 

“So,” Stiles starts and does that thing where he walks his fingers up Peter’s chest, “now that that is done, wanna go upstairs and-” 

Peter interrupts by grabbing his hand, and raises his eyebrow, “Don’t you have an exam to study for?”

“How did you know that? I don’t remember telling you that!” 

“I know more than you think,” Peter takes his hand and starts to lead him to the stairs. “We’ll study for an hour, and then maybe,  _ maybe _ we can do something after.” 

His voice is enticing as ever as Stiles follows him up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did y'all think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know! There are seven winners of this giveaway, so keep an eye out for those!. Come chill with me on [tumblr!!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com)
> 
> I've been known to undertag things, so if there is something you feel as though I should tag let me know! Leave me a comment and I will fix them asap!


End file.
